With You In Your Dreams
by Spazwayz-Girl
Summary: Hermione Granger finally married the love of her life...Draco Malfoy...only to find her life would be ruined forever.


Me- I thought of the idea for this story on a long drive...when i got home i typed up what i remembered and this is how it ended up. please review so i know if its any good.

Me- I do not own Harry Potter, except for any unfamiliar characters.

_Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was always a very nice place, besides the two houses Gryffindor and Slytherin having a grudge against each other. But one Slytherin was on the good side, Draco Malfoy who married a Gryffindor was mostly good._

Harry and his gang were in the library studying for a test, what they didn't know is that Clara Mitchell had a horrible plan to destroy someone's life and their family.

Today was Halloween and as a joke Clara put poison in someone's goblet. The bell rang for them to go to the Halloween feast, they all sat down. Draco grabbed his goblet and came over and sat down with Hermione.

"Oh I forgot, I have a surprise for you Draco, I'll go get it"

and with that Hermione got up and walked out into the hallway. Then Hermione heard something moving behind her. She turned around to see Clara Mitchell smirking at her.

"What the hell do you want?" said Hermione.

Clara smiled, "calm down, I just want to let know that you won't be happy with Draco forever."

Hermione looked puzzled.

"What do you mean.?"

Clara walked up to her and smiled.

"Well… let's just say that we have to get on with our lives." And she disappeared.

Hermione still looked puzzled. She walked back in to the hall and sat next to Draco. He then picked up his goblet and drank it.

" So here is your present draco." Said Hermione turning to her husband.

Draco looked really pale, his eyes rolled and he fell off his chair.

"Draco, what's wrong, Draco please get up, Draco please." Cried Hermione.

There were tears streaming down her face. Her sister Alex walked up to her and helped her up and said the most heart breaking words.

She said, "he's gone Hermione, he's not coming back."

Hermione took one look at everyone and then she bent down and whispered in Draco's ear,

"this kiss belongs to you, and always will." And she kissed his frozen lips.

Alex hugged her, she couldn't stand seeing her sister in pain. Hermione cried all night, Draco's death cept repeating in her head over and over. The day they were going to scatter his ashes, Alex held Hermione's hand as they walked to the lake. She then stopped and said,

"you can do this, I know you can."

Bravely Hermione cept walking, trying to fight back her tears.

She climbed onto a rock and poured the ashes into the water.

"Draco….. I love you," said Hermione.

She couldn't take it anymore. She started to cry as all these memories went through her head. When they met, falling in love, getting married and having children.

She lost him. She felt like half of her was missing.

That night Hermione had a dream, Draco walked up to her and said,

"Hermione I didn't forget."

"what do you mean" said Hermione.

Draco replied

"I didn't forget to say I love you to, plus this song is for you." he began to sing,

_-If IM gone when you wake up, please don't cry,  
And if IM gone when you wake up, it's not goodbye,  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress, remember me, remember me, cause I'll be with you in your dreams.  
Don't cry IM with you; don't cry IM by your side,  
Don't cry IM with you; don't cry IM by your side,  
And though my flesh is gone, I'll still with you at all times don't want you to cry and weep want you tom go on livin' you life, I'm not sleepin' an endless sleep, you all have good times,  
Oh I'll be with you in your dreams.-_

Hermione woke up and knew that Draco was with her, she went for a walk in the Hogwarts grounds, she saw a big beautiful butterfly, and she was convinced that it was Draco.

She went to the lake and looked in the water, she was sure she saw Draco's face smile back at her.

She suddenly felt alone, she wasn't sure if she could live without Draco. She started to cry again, these memories were really painful. She pulled outa knifeand pointed it to her heart and was about tostab herself when she thought of her soon to be born baby.

She lowered herknife and remembered that Draco is the father of her child she can't let it die too. She smiled and walked back to the castle. Remembering what Draco had said, _He'd be with her in her dreams._

-Afterthought-

-Hermione Ann Granger, 9 months later was blessed with twins 1 boy and 1 girl she named them Tamyra Malfoy and after his father Draco Jr. when Hermione turned 18 she officially changed her name to Mrs. Hermione Malfoy-


End file.
